My Dream House
My dream house is a four structure mansion in San Francisco. How long will it last without people? Life After People 1 second after people I disappear, along with my parents and my friends. 1 minute after people My pet cat and my pet dog eat my DiGiorno pizza. 1 hour after people My iPad is down to 1%. It dies quickly. 3 hours after people Power goes out, the Internet crashes as deviantART, PiratePad and atWAR all turn off. 6 hours after people The repeating "What About Love" on ListenOnRepeat, which has been running OK without power, goes off. 12 hours after people All computers (Laptops, Windows and Macs) all crash throughout the house, one after another till all 50 are off. 1 day after people The cat and dog break out. My real life Smeargle stays in the mansion. 2 days after people The fridge is starting to get spoiled. The television, which has been losing broadcasting for 2 days, finally dies. 1 week after people The entire garden's glass dome is getting beaten away at. Cracks open up. The Smeargle breaks out. 2 weeks after people The radio stops playing Kidz Bop 24 on repeat. The 3DSes all die, turning off Pokemon X, Y and Z. 1 month after people The Pokemon movie disc fries in the TV. Same thing happens to the Kidz Bop CD. 2 months after people Chaos begins. The Smeargle is acting like its way too hyperactive, and it smashes my glass garden dome. 3 months after people The cat and the dog are in the forest, living in the wild. Posters begin to fade and fall down. 5 months after people The weapon bunker, full of weapons, catches fire due to a lightning streak. A grenade explodes, which causes a TNT barrel to explode, and all the guns and swords melt. 6 months after people The map dome is eroding, and eventually caves in. The Smeargle is living in the underground bunker system. 9 months after people The samples of all the Alkali metals are slowly eroding. The private helicopter, in autopilot for 3/4 of a year, loses control and crashes into Oakland. 11 months after people The cat and dog are almost 100 miles away. A tidal wave floods the private beach. The music video set starts to crack in half. 1 year after people The entire garden is overgrown, and starts to destroy the plaza. The Smeargle has obtained a remaining gun, and accidently shoots down the FlatScreen BluRay TV. 2 years after people The plaza statue of the Pokemon logo falls over, the clothes are falling down out of the closet and rotting, and the secret Gatorade tank explodes, flooding the TV room. 5 years after people The Smeargle is now becoming smarter and smarter by the minute and has barricaded the Elevator and now lives there. 10 years after people The deviantART icon statue in the plaza falls over, the Kidz Bop CD Factory stops working and the TV antennas have crashed into each other. 15 years after people The plush pokemon and animals are starting to tear apart, the Smeargle has obtained the Aipom plush. 20 years after people Another tidal wave hits, this time it hits the Alkali Chamber causing an explosion. The musical toothbrush is smashed. 25 years after people The Smeargle seems to have temporarily rebuilt the map dome, and is now living there. Also, the 2014 Chrysler 300 car catches fire and burns down. 35 years after people The entire underground bunker system has sunken. The elevator is smashed in the water. The whole steeple with a statue of Psy on it falls down, crushing the plaza's ruins. 50 years after people My original cat and dog has died, but their descendants lives on. The Smeargle is now the owner of the East Building. The West Building's dining hall implodes. 75 years after peopl The West Building crumbles until it is gone. The private boat sinks. An Earthquake cracks open the ground, creating a fault. 100 years after people The RedBox is sinking. The baseball stadium is overgrown, and the scoreboard falls. The Smeargle is living the awesome life in the East Building. 150 years after people The time capsule is sinking. The East Building collapses partly, and my bedroom is submerged. Entire rooms just fall apart and sink. 175 years after people The East Building collapses. The Smeargle, which can live forever, escapes into a nearby park. The private radio station is drowned. 200 years after people Almost everything is gone. A CD Containing Kidz Bop 23 is buried under the mud as a symbol of hope for the survival of the Smeargle. 500 years after people The CD is gone. The Smeargle now lives in Golden Gate Park. 1,000 years after people The Smeargle multiplies for some reason. 1 million years after people Smeargles have formed nations stretching from Hawaii to Paris. They still can not have as much land as humans though. Category:Collapses Category:USA Category:California Category:Article stubs Category:Houses Category:Fictional Place Category:Humor Category:Fiction Category:Season 5 Category:Fictional Species Category:San Francisco Category:North America